Surgical navigation systems may rely upon optical tracking of objects in the operating room using cameras. The system attempts to detect fiducial markers attached to the object in the images captured by the cameras and then determine the three-dimensional location and orientation of the object. In many cases, the fiducial markers are passive reflective spheres arranged in a fixed geometrical pattern.